Home Run Derby
Home Run Derby is a mini game in Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Freezeria HD, Papa's Pastaria, Papa's Sushiria, Papa's Pancakeria HD, Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!. A pitcher throws a baseball, and the player has to click at the right timing to hit the ball and score a home run to win a prize. You can see the Doggeria in the background. The ball gets faster each play. Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes #Buffaloes Hat # Small Wingeria Table # Buffaloes Poster #Buffaloes Jersey # Wing Sign # Buffaloes Wall # Fizzo Poster #Buffaloes Bottoms # Medium Wingeria Table # Star Flooring #Raincoat # Large Wingeria Table #Hot Dog Helmet # Streetlamp Papa's Pastaria Prizes # Brown Stripe Pants #Coconuts Hat # Golden Tile # Planter Box # Zany Tropical Shirt #Maroon Shoes # Lime Stripe Wall # Red Vest # Snow Floor #Clown Nose #Chef Hat # Paddy's Poster # Halloween Wall # Poinsettia Box Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes # Batters Poster # Baseball Wall # Hot Doggeria Shirt Papa's Freezeria HD Prizes Homerun FHD 1.png|1 Papa's Sushiria Prizes #Rugby Polo # Medium Blossom Table # White Rice Poster # Moccasins # Blossom Wall # Blue Flag # Open Knit Gloves # Tan Cobblestone # Side Stripe Pants # Pumpkin Pie Gum # Two-Tone Pullover # Momoiro Poster # Striped Knit Hat Bonus: * Lg. Groove Trunk * Pirate Cannon Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes # Decaf Poster #Demin Vest #Fingerless Gloves #Blue Flag #Riveted Belt # Theater Wall #Thin Stripe Polo # Lg. Easter Table #Polka Dot Pants # Sugarplex Poster #Headphones # Pumpkin Pie Gum #Dark Star Carpet Rare Prize: * Waffle Table Papa's Pancakeria HD prize gallery Home Run PHD 1.png|1 Home Run PHD 2.png|2 Home Run PHD 3.png|3 Homerun PHD 4.png|4 Homerun 5.png|5 Homerun PHD 6.png|6 Homerun PHD 7.png|7 Homerun PHD 8.png|8 Homerun_PHD_9.png|9 Homerun PHD 10.png|10 Homerun PHD 11.png|11 Homerun PHD 12.png|12 Homerun PHD 13.png|13 Homerun PHD (Bronze).png|Rare Prize (Bronze) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD # Sakura Bonsai # Short Plaid Shirt # Mustard Poster #Powsicle Gum #Sakura Wall Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Prizes Gallery Homerun HHD 1.png|1 Homerun HHD 2.png|2 Homerun HHD 3.png|3 Homerun HHD 4.png|4 Homerun HHD 5.png|5 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! # Hot Dog Bun Poster # Powsicle Gum #Md. Onion Table #White Crates # Turkeys Poster # Treats Freezer #Md. Lucky Table #Great Onion #Peanut Barrel # Sausage Poster Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Prizes Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (1).png|1 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (2).png|2 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (3).png|3 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (4).png|4 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (5).png|5 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (6).png|6 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (7).png|7 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (8).png|8 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (9).png|9 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (10).png|10 Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Home Run Derby (11).png|11 Trivia *Both Strike Out! and Home Run Derby take you onto the field at Griller Stadium. Category:Games Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!